Blaze
by mewcdg
Summary: who are these people who keep showing up in tokyo? and how do they know ichigo? it seems ichigo isn't ready to tell us who they are any ways. KXI tartXoc PAIXOC it going to bloody -being re-done-
1. Chapter 1

BLAZE?

I don't own Tokyo mew mew ,I wish I did….WHAAAA!

'ring…ring…rin-' "Hello?...Ryou? What do you want at 8:30 in the morning?" Ichigo said as she answered her phone.

" we found a new mew."

"WHAT?" she yelled in to the phone.

" Shut up strawberry, now come down here, everyone else is here" he said in a know it all way.

"fine…bye" she hung up her phone, got dressed, and went to the café.

"Ichigo, it's about time you get here." Mint said as she sipped her tea.

"Sorry, but I have sleep too you know!" she yelled back.

"that's enough girls this is what the girl should look like, we got a picture of her before she ran off" Ryou said.

The picture was of a girl around 13, she had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, and she had big blue eyes, but in her left eye you could see a little brown. She looked very sad and some what…hurt. She had what to look like scars on her wrists from chains.

"This girl has lynx DNA in her, she will be fast, so be careful went you go near her." Ryou told them.

"she looks sad! No na da!" Pudding said.

"She should be easy to get to joi-"

"she wont join us…" Ichigo spoke up.

" Why not strawberry?" Ryou asked.

" She's not like that, that and….if she joins I leave…" Ichigo told them as she went to the door.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce spoke as she watched Ichigo.

"It's nothing you guys should fucking know, leave me alone." She said as she left.

'Caitlin…why are you here? You shouldn't be here…none of you should' Ichigo thought as she left.

A pair of purple eyes watched Ichigo leave the café and began to wonder about this new mew they were talking about and teleported away.

"Hey! Kisshu! Taruto! I have some news!" Pai said as he came back to the hideout.

"What ya got Pai?" Taruto asked as he came in the area.

" Ya pai! I wanna know!" Kisshu said as he came in to the area too.

"I think we should tell Deep Blue-sama too, he will want to know too" he said, and as if on que, they got caught in a big blue area with a huge blue orb with someone inside.

"What is it pai?" their master, Deep Blue asked.

"Thiers a new mew mew ! And their leader knows her! Thing is…she seems to hate the new mew." He answered his master.

"find the new mew and have her and the leader to meet." Deep Blue said.


	2. caitlin?

Blaze chapter 2

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Caity pov

'I can't believe I'm here! In Tokyo! I think it's time to see ichigo. She must be freaking out. Well, I'll go find her.' I love walking alone, but I really wanna see ich-ich! What the? I could swore I felt some thing ripple, well…maybe I still need to be in that institution.

"hello there" or not.. I turn around to see….

"WHAT THE FUCK?" IT WAS A GUY WITH FRICKING FOOT LONG EARS!

"That was uncalled for" this guy Had purple hair and he was kind of hot.

" who da hell are you?" damn! His eyes scare me!

" I'm pai, and you?" he grabbed my hand and kissed it!

"I'm Caitlin…" he was hot, so fricking hot!

" Well miss Caitlin, It seems you're a mew mew."

"say WHAT?"

Ichi pov

I can't believe this! Caitlin can't be here! It to dangerous for her!

She can-wait…. Is she by PAI? OH FUCK! SHE'LL KILL HIM!

"CAITLIN!"

Caity pov

Damn! Ichigo saw me! She's gonna kill me! I look back at the guy in fount of me he leaned over and kissed me! WHAT THE FUCK! ?

Ichi pov

…." BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAI YOUR SOOO DEAD!" pai looked at me strange until I saw Caitlin pull out a hatchet

"PAI LOOK OUT!"


	3. the past pt 1

Blaze chapter 3

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Pai pov

I looked back at the girl to see her with a hatchet. Her eyes wide and full of….fear? I looked back at ichigo to only see someone behind her, the man had silver hair and her wore all black clothes. Then I saw black wings…raven wings. He wasn't human….it was a _**demon**_! " move mew ichigo!" she turn around in time to get a blow to the stomach, she out clod in seconds.

"TAROMARU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" the girl behind me ran at the man and tried to attack him he disappeared before her could get mew ichigo. I looked at the girl she looked so worried about ichigo.

"Do you two know each other? " she turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"She's my cousin, when any of our REAL family is around her, that…THING! Shows up and tries to take her again..."

"Again? What do you mean again?" I asked her.

"she was taken once by him, and I'll be damned to let it happen again!" she grabbed ichigo and started to carry her. "DAMN IT ICHIGO! Lose some weight!" I grabbed ichigo and put her over my shoulder and put my hand over the girls arm and teleported to Ichigo's room.

"I'll go get kisshu, you stay and watch over ichigo. I'll be back" and with that I teleported away

Ichigo's dream

_A little girl walked down a hall way. Dressed in a maids uniform and holding a tray with two wine glasses on it along with what appeared to be a wine bottle but she knew better. She knew what was in the bottle was __blood__ not wine. Where she was, she knew that she was going to drink some of it. She knocked on a big pair brown doors and entered. She saw her master sitting on his bed waiting for her. He was only about a year older than the 5 year girl .he told her to come to him. She put the glasses on the nightstand next to her masters bed and poured the blood into the glasses and gave one to her master and sat down next to him, holding her glass. As began he to drink so did she as they finished their glasses he pulled into his lap. "You know, you get prettier by the day, Blaze?" she looked at her master and said_

"_master Taromaru, I'm not pretty, I'm just you maid." She looked at her master and her pulled her into his arms in to a tight embrace._

"_Blaze, you mustn't disapprove of yourself love" he grabbed her and put the covers over her and himself._

"_Oh, and I'm changing you name to ichigo"_

Ichigo awoke to see her cousin and two of the aliens above her. She just wanted to forget of more and more of those times and move on

But she couldn't. or else, how know what will happen to her and her family?


	4. ichigo's fear

Blaze chapter 4

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Kisshu pov

We had been watching my kitten sleep when she awoke, I saw something flash in her eyes. Her eyes turned red for a second. I thought it was my imagination, until Caitlin's wide eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Maybe she had seen it too, but she didn't do any thing.

"Caitlin?" we all looked at ichigo as she few up and hugged Caitlin, her body shaking in fear…fear of what? As she began to cry Caitlin rub her back and started talking in a different language.

" moshi tahu cho kimy wa, ichigo…" pai looked at her and began to grin….GRIN? PAI WAS SMILING? OH GOD! THE WORLD IS ENDING!

" you to know the language of the angels? Because I'm sure you just said 'you're going to be ok' to her." Pai looked at Caitlin as she stared wide eye at him, then she let out a small giggle.

"muy shuras, msho fe ojf shead inkkha ho" I looked to pai for a translation

"she said " yes sweetie, most of our family knows it" it's quite a hard language…" pai looked down at ichigo and asked " what scared you? Was it a dream?"

"no…it was memories" Caitlin's grip tighten around ichigo, as if she knew what…..

" would you like to tell us kitty…." She shook her hand and closed her eyes as if she wanted to sleep again.

" Pai, Kisshu come with me..ichigo needs to be alone a little while….."

Ichigo's dream again

_She sat with her master as he pulled out some all black clothes and pulled her into a room next to his own…her eyes widen when she saw it was the bathing room. She tried to run out but he grabed her and torn of her uniform…_

"_ichigo… get in the water, NOW…" she looked at her master but she compiled and got in the giant pool of water. She covered her eyes as her master got undressed and got in the tub with her. Her body was pulled to his and she knew she couldn't run. She had to stay…her body, her mind and her….pretty much everything belonged to her master…..and she couldn't stop him_

Tart pov

Watching pudding was getting boring…now that she was hanging out with a BOY. I just wanted something to do. I just floated around the city to find something to do. I saw a girl with two ice creams… that's odd…she was crying. Better go steal one hehehe. As I got closer she seemed to be looking around. When she spotted me she looked….happy?

"HI! You want an ice cream?" she ran over and hand me an ice cream….what the fuck it with this kid?

"Ummmm…you're not scared?" she shook her hand

" No, plus I can't eat two ice creams!" her eye… they where a pretty blue, she smiled and began to walk away .

"WAIT! What's your name?" she turned to me and smiled

" it's shiori… bai bai" and she disappeared when a whole bunch of white feathers went around her…..an angel… wow….


	5. angels

Blaze chapter 5

I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Taruto pov

Wow….an angel? How? I thought they can't leave their world. Wait….that angel was only a kid! I thought the younger angels were too unstable to let out! Maybe I should look it up?...what type of angel was she? There's pure, dark, crazy, insane, lonely, love, hate happy, and then they ones for the elements! Even the planets! Then there's the angel with all the powers, of every kind of angel, last mixture angel was pure…so it's darkness? What are the princesses' names again? Maybe she one of them! There's Blaze, Aqua, Caity, Rosary, Starberri, Neshi, Alice, Amber, Cherri, and the Lilly!…..maybe not….she said her name was shiori ….white feathers mean pure, so she's a pure angel? I should really look in to this!...

"Tar-tar! What are you doing here?" I turned around to see pudding…Great….

"I was look for someone to make them cry, but now I have something better to do!"

"Like what?" she asked…at least she didn't glomp me. Wait….wasn't shiori crying when I first saw her?...I've got to find her.

"later pudding" and with that I teleported away to find shiori….

In some castle

" neshi… how are we doing on helping blaze?" a girl with long orange-gold hair turned to a woman in a throne, the woman had a long white dress on and she had short black hair, next to her was a man with short brown hair in a black tuxedo and on the other side was a teen around 19, with longish white hair and he wore a cream tank top and black pants.

"we have caity specking with aqua about the arrangements, then starberri and rosary plan to go help them within the next few days Katerna-sama, king Naru, what are you going to do, now that we're having a harder time keeping a eye on you daughters? " the girl turn to the man with brown hair with her question.

"….WHAAAAA! I JUST WANT MY LITTLE GIRLS BACK! AHHHHHHHH!" the man fell on the floor in a ball cry about the two girls…

"KINKA KICK!" the teen with the white hair kicked the man, most likely king Naru, across the room. "father…Blaze and Aqua are vary strong, and they have Caity with them! They will be fine!"

"Kinka, don't hit your feather like that. It is my job to keep him in line" the woman in the throne spoke to who seemed to be her son, so he has to be Blaze and Aqua's older brother, so she must be there mother.

" All of our family is strong, but Blaze….she's not even herself anymore, how will she tap in to her power?" the queen, Katerna, said to Nishi." Nishi, as the angel princess of knowledge, you need to keep them in check, got that?"

"yes Katerna-sama!" with that, Nishi, the angel princess of knowledge, left the room

With Ichigo and the others (kisshu, pai, Caitlin)

Ichigo sat on her bed with kisshu as pai and Caitlin where have a fight in the language of the angels, Ichigo looked quite amused, while kisshu tried to figure out what they were saying.

"amudh! Thyes meshu ake!" (Caitlin)

"pkiu, shurba!"(pai0

"mushe shyki! Poig-"(Caitlin)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SAYING?" kisshu yelled at the top of his lugs to be heard.

"Caitlin said 'what! I'm not dumb!' pai yelled back ' gezz, joking! ' and then Caitlin yelled back ' your mean! Butt munch!' that's what they were saying" Ichigo explained to him.

"kisshu Is the dumb one here!" Caitlin pointed to kisshu as she made her point.

"shut up, come on pai, we have to get back, see ya kitten!" and with that, they teleported away.

"you should tell them you know" the two turned around to see a little girl around 9 with long ice blue hair.

"Shiori…"


	6. the turth hurts

Blaze chapter 6

**Shiori**

_Me: I don't own Tokyo mew mew_

_Kisshu: wow, you're doing this too?_

_Me: sure? Why not?_

_Ichigo: I just read chapter 4! You made a younger vision of me get in the tub with a boy?_

_Kisshu: what!_

_Me: READ AND SAVE MEH LIFE PLAESE!_

POV NONE

'Oh great, the brat is back …' Ichigo thought as she turned to shiori

"Ichigo-nii-san, you should really be thanking me, I've made sure that Taromaru can't find us, but we might want to keep an eye on your friends, explicitly you and Caitlin's boy toys." Shiori said as she walked out of Ichigo's room. The two teens fallowed the girl until they reached the down stairs.

"What do you mean? What about kaguromaru and hakadoshi? Are those two out of our way too?"

"I don't know Caitlin-san, all I know is that their locked up, but not for long, you know what's up, right Ichigo?" the girl told Caitlin these words as she turn to Ichigo to ask that question.

"She's right Caitlin, those two will soon be freed by their others, but our other kind will make sure that will not happen as long as katerna-sama is queen, but when the angel of darkness takes over, we might need someone to make sure sanity is kept within the world, or else, hell will have its revenge." Ichigo told the two as she and the girls went down in to the basement. Ichigo opened one of the doors in the basement that led down a dark tunnel and at the end you see a red light above a door.

"It's been a long time since I've opened the lab girls, please stand back." Ichigo told the two and they ran over to the end of the stairs.

"open now, the gates to the angel lab, SHOW US WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW!" black swirls of energy swirled around Ichigo as she chatted and she pointed to the door, the swirls then blasted to the door and the door opened, but not without a little damage to the wall around them.

"Way to go Ichigo, you still know how to kill like a pro! Even know you weren't trying to!" Caitlin yelled to her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo turned to the door and saw that there was a demon dead on the ground, looking like it was ripped apart.

"Ichigo, you should really be more careful, and shiori, would you care to tell us why you didn't since that demon?" Caitlin asked shiori as she walked down the hall to the lab.

"Sorry, I've been trying, but since where in Tokyo, instead of **there**, it's been harder." Shiori said fallowing Caitlin and Ichigo down the hall.

"We all know that is hard on us, but Ichigo…how is _it_, you know…the other?" Caitlin asked Ichigo.

"It's going…fine? I guess" Ichigo answered her as they walked in the lab and closed the door.

WITH KISSHU PAI AND TARUTO! (Hehehe, this is going to be good!)

"Kisshu! Pai! You here? I need to talk to you!" taruto ran down the halls looking for his older comrades.

"What is it? Did you light the refrigerator on fire again?" kisshu asked as he and pai walked up behind him.

"No! I think I just saw an angel!" taruto told them.

"Well, I guess you can say that you in love?" kisshu said, smirking.

"No! I mean a real angel! White feathers and everything but the halo!" tart yelled at them.

"Well…I guess…well I don't know!" kisshu said to him. Then is looked like he had a thought (OMG! THE WORLD IS ENDING!) "Pai! Don't Ichigo and Caitlin know the language of angels? Maybe they know her? Taruto, what did she look like?" kisshu asked taruto as he turn away from pai.

"She had ice blue hair, and milk chocolate eyes, she looked to be around eight, and she was wearing light blue shorts and a white tee shirt!" taruto said a little too happily. So pai and kisshu knew something was up.

"Well, I guess we can go and asked the girls, shall we?" and with that the teleported to Ichigo's house, but in her living room, not the basement.

"ICHIGO! You here? Caitlin?" kisshu yelled as he and his comrades appeared in the house.

"Coming! I thought you guys were going to be a little longer! I'll be right up!" they heard a voice form down the basement and then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What's up? Oh! Who's this little guy?" Caitlin asked as she came up.

"This is taruto, Caitlin, hey, do you know a girl with had ice blue hair, and milk chocolate eyes, she looked to be around eight, and she was wearing light blue shorts and a white tee shirt?" pai asked her.

"She said her name was shiori! I think she's an angel!" taruto piped up. They looked at her as she put her hand to head in annoyance then she yelled.

"SHIORI! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" she yelled it down the basement and them you seen the girl in question run up the stairs.

"Yes Caitlin-san? Oh! You! Didn't I see you earlier?" she tilted her head to the right as she pointed to taruto.

"You used you curse in front of another? Are you insane?" she yelled at her.

"What's going on Caitlin?" they saw Ichigo come up the stairs and look at the two.

"Shiori used her cruse in front of the boy!" Caitlin yelled. Shiori looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you know how I am? Trying to be like Ichigo-nii-san!" the girl looked at Ichigo, but Ichigo just shook her head.

"Shiori…you should know better…"Ichigo said to her.

"Excuse me, but umm…What curse?" kisshu asked.

"Might as well tell them Caitlin" Ichigo said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I guess…have you ever heard of the insane angel's curse?" Caitlin said as she sat down next to Ichigo.

"yes, it's a curse of insanity, and a few other things unknowed to others who don't know much about angels." Pai said as he and his companions sat on the sofa across of the three girls.

"yes, that's right. It can be put on both angels and humans, our family is the one within the curse this time." Shiori spoke up as she looked to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and turn her attention to the boys in fount of her.

"When I was a child, around when I was 6, I came across a girl half buried in the snow. She had long red and black hair, blood red eyes, and she was pale as a ghost. I brought her back to our house to find it was only me, my sister, and some of out cousins there at the time. When she awoke, she was so scared that she didn't know what she was doing until it was too late, she casted a spell on me and my family. Each one of use has the curse of one of the angel princesses. I have the curse of Blaze, Shiori has Aqua, Caitlin has Caity, Amu has Rosary, Mikashi has Starberri, Shishota has Neshi, Lula has Alice, Jade has Amber, Chichi has Cherri, and imushota has Lilly. We are known as the human visions of the angel princesses, they call us for back up, and while Taromaru thought I was blaze, and had kidnapped me, he thought I was better after he found out who I really was. She same happen to Caitlin and Shiori, but Kaguromaru and Hakadoshi want both the human and angel vision. The same was for Taromaru. But when they found out that they could only get to us, they tried to take us. It took All of Blaze's and my family with the curse to locked away Hakadoshi and Kaguromaru, but Taromaru got away, for a long time we stayed with Blaze's family, but 2 years ago, Taromaru came back and that when something bad happen to blaze. From that day, my family has protected the gates to the angel realm, but with some information we've found, soon…there will be an all out war…"

IN SOME FAR AWAY PRISON!(Dun dun duuuuun!)

A boy around 10 with short black hair with light purple tips sits in a cell, chained to the wall, his face covered with a mask that covered his whole face. If you could see thought that mask, you'll see him smirking in a cruel manner. His name was hakadoshi….

In another part of the prison, there was a boy around 15 held the same way hakadoshi was, but under his mask he wasn't smirking, he was chuckling…he was named kaguromaru and both of them will get out…._soon…._

(somewhere near the angel gates)

A girl with blonde hair and light green eyes sat by two huge doors made of gold, above them you could see writing of a different language. The doors cracked open and a girl with short pink hair came out, then a girl with long-ish magenta hair came out behind her. The girl with blonde hair looked at the two and bowed.

"Rosary-sama! Starberri-sama! How are you two?" the girl with the blonde hair spoke.

"We're doing fine Imushota-san! How everything going?" rosary, the one with pink hair asked.

"Fine so far, but we have a few problems" Imushota said leading the two down to a house that looked like a mansion.

"Is SHE ok?" Starberri asked Imushota. She young girl stopped in her tacks and looked down.

"I don't know…" was all she said before she started to walk again…before she started crying for her families' sake.

(back with Ichigo, Caitlin, Shiori and the boys)

Shiori walked in to kitchen with taruto not far behind her. She walk to one of the cabinets and pulled out a candy maker. She took it and put on the table before plugging it in and grabbing some stuff out of the refrigerator. She put a lot of different ingredients on the table before turning to taruto.

"do you like candy? I do, I really hope you like candy drops! Hehehe!" she went to get something from one of the closet in the kitchen when taruto asked her something.

"when I first saw you, you were crying, but when I got to you, you weren't anymore…why?" taruto asked her as she froze in her steps.

"my friends were being mean to me…they never really like me, but I didn't know what to do but cry, please don't tell Ichigo-nii-san…she'll hut them and I can't stand the thought of people dying anymore." she said in a low soft tone.

"I promise I won't" tart said walking over to her. She turn to him and smile a cute, soft, loving smile.

"thank you, taruto-kun. Now let's make some candies!" she smile and pulled him over to the candy maker. She hoped that she will be able to keep the secret a little while longer, just to the right time.

XXX XXX

Me: *burned a little, with a little bit of my hair on fire* well I did what I could for those who wanted it to be longer, but it's still not all that long.

Kisshu: well you did almost get a concussion today while you were in school.

Ichigo: yeah, well, any way REVIEW! If you want to know anything, you better review! Bai!


	7. kidnapped

Blaze chapter 7

_Me: I don't' own Tokyo mew mew!_

_Kisshu: sooo…about last time…._

_Ichigo: caity-kat? You not going to do anything bad to us…right?_

_Me: sit back and watch the show my good friends! And as for you too* turns to kisshu and Ichigo* you're in for it big time! *pulls out a knife* START RUNNING BITCHES!_

_Kisshu& Ichigo :GAHHHHHH!_

CHAPTER 7: THE KIDNAPPING

No pov

Shiori and Ichigo were sitting in the kitchen while Caitlin was down in the lab with pai. Kisshu and taruto were in the living room trying to find out how the TV worked but when they finally got it to turn on, kisshu's ear was against, and since Ichigo's and shiori's father was into football, it was at full blast…

"FUUUUUUUCKK! WHAT THE HELL! MY EAR! SHIT SHIT SHIT! " Ichigo and shiori ran in the room and put the TV on mute while Caitlin and pai ran up the stairs. Caitlin and pai walked in on one of the most funniest moments. Ichigo was holding kisshu down on the ground while he was trying to kill the TV. And shiori was on the ground with Taruto laughing at kisshu and Ichigo while the was clown on the TV. Caitlin seemed to look at them with a small smile while Pai chuckled. Ichigo looked up and yelled over Caitlin,

" Caitlin! I thought you turned down the fricken TV!"

" Nope, you know I don't watch TV…" Caitlin looked around and turned off the TV, she seemed to be concerned about something. She walked over to the window and looked out. Whatever she saw, it scared her enough to cause her to jump back and hide. Shiori and Ichigo walked over to the window and gasped. Shiori ran to Caitlin while Ichigo ran to grab something.

"What's going on?" Pai looked out the window to see a teenage boy out there. He was round 15 and wearing a green and brown shirt with long dark gray jeans. His hair was short and a blu-ish black. Pai looked over to Cailtin to see her running to the basement with Shiori. He turned around just in time to see Ichigo run out the door with a sword in her hand. Pai, Taruto, and kisshu ran to the basement to see the girls holding what looked to be sacred charms.

"What the hell is going on!" Kisshu yelled at the two as they sat on a bench. Shiori looked up ….she looked scared…

" That boy….he's Kaguromaru! That means Hakadoshi is nearby too! Ichigo onii-chan is the only one who can transform without permission! " Her voice was waek and she shook as she spoke

The three boys looked at her and said

"Transform?..."

**Ichigo P.O.V**

I ran outside to make Kaguromaru leave when I saw Hakadoshi with him. I know I was scared…but I will protect my family….even if it kills me….

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to my family!" I stood there with sword in hand. I glared at them….but something just didn't seem right…..they just stood there...smiling at me….

"Oh? So, Little Ichigo wants to play?..fine…THEN WE'LL PLAY!" I jumped back as Kaguromaru attacked me with bolts of dark energy…I had no choice….i need to Transform…..

"HELL'S CURSE! ACTIVE!" I was covered in red and black lights, along with bats my tee-shirt turned into a dress that had a red piece of cloth covering my breasts with black short sleeves that hug off my shoulders. The bottom was a black and red skirt that was attached to the top with black fish nets. I now had black and red boots that covered my fish net stockings and fish net gloves that covered my middle finger and the rest of my fingers were covered in black and red cloth. Around my neck was a necklace of a black circle with Blaze's red Diamond in the middle. I Opened my eyes to see one was now red and the other was gray. I held my had out and a silver and black double sided scythe appeared in my hand.

"I and the guardian of all darkness, name's Ichigo…HELL'S GUARDIAND!" I stood there knowing that I could win…but the it can crashing down on to me….

**No P.O.V**

Ichigo stood there all in all her glory as the human angel of darkness. She didn't see what Hakadoshi was hiding behind his back. She charged at them and she was to busy fighting, she didn't see Hakadoshi put a seal on her back.

" KYAAAA!" Ichigo screamed in pain as her skin started to burn. She fell to the ground knocked out form the pain, unlike Blaze, who couldn't feel pain…Ichigo did…She was caught by Kaguromaru, and as he lifted her off the ground, Shiori and Caitlin, along with the boys, came running out. Hakadoshi truned to them and laughed.

" We'll b back for you two later….Taromaru wants her first before we do anything…." And with that, they disappeared with Ichigo.

" ICHIGO ONII-!"

"ICHIGO-SAN!"

"KITTEN!"

"MEW ICHIGO!" all of them looked at the place where Ichigo had once been with shock before Shiori and Caitlin fell to the ground crying.

**With Ichigo and her kidnappers**

Ichigo was asleep on a large bed with red silk sheets. Her hair was in a mess under her head. Her necklace (the one when she transformed) was still around her neck , but her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a red and gold sleeping gown that gently slopped over her figure, making her look like a goddess. Her face was in a cute pout as she slept. Next to the bed was a teen in a chair. He seemed to be around 17 years old with silver hair that went passed his chin. He was dressed in a silk black shirt with black silk bottoms. He held Ichigo's hand while she slept…not taking his eyes from her face. Ichigo's eyes started to flutter and she awoke with a moan. She turned to the boy and jumped away to only fall in pain.

" Oh dear…my sweet dear Ichigo, that sacred seal might have hurt you, please…lay down.." The teen stood…showing his black raven wings….

"TAROMARU!"

Mewcdg: well, there you go~!

Ichigo: took you long enough!

Kisshu: WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?

Mewcdg: well, I've had to go away for a week to my dads, had to go see my dying aunt, my computer has not been working with me, and with my sister trying to get into school since her high school years are almost over, I haven't been able to get on…

Mew (my Rp OC) : that and she was using her other sister's laptop to rp, but she can't write on that laptop.

Ichigo:….who the fuck are you?

Caitlin: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?

Mew:….i am you~

Mewcdg:…well…..READ AND REVIEW PLAESE~!

Lick of outfit: http : / Mewcdg . deviantart . com / art / spoiler – Ichigo – s – outfit – from – blaze - 2 9 9 7 3 9 2 0 0

Please remove spaces~!


	8. Okay guys

Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating, but I will start soon. But first I need to know, which story to start with. They are all being re-done, so they will start over, with hopefully better chapters and such. We'll play it by reviews or PM's.

Stories-

**Game of Insanity- has 17 reviews –Multi chapter**

**Blaze- has 7 reviews- Multi chapter**

**You're feeding it big sister- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**The Ninja Mews- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Four Years, What Changed?- has 4 reviews- Multi chapter**

**Lost In Herself- 2 reviews- Multi chapter**

**If You Woke Up-2 reviews- Multi chapter- might be turned into a lot of one shots**

**Goodbye Our Little Sister- 2 reviews- One shot – will be re-done if requested.**

I have gotten better at writing, so if you really want these stories to be re-done and have more to them, please leave a message.


End file.
